1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to radiation phantoms and more particularly to a radiation phantom with humanoid shape and adjustable thickness.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,884 to David J. Goodenough and Joshua R. Levy for a radiation phantom and test methods employing the same issued Apr. 9, 1996 provides the following state of technology information, “X-ray phantoms are known calibration devices and teaching aids for conventional x-ray machines. Prior art phantoms are available in a number of variations, some being plastic replicas of the human body or specific portions thereof, while others consist of actual human bones cast in plastic. These phantoms are used to train x-ray technicians in the proper positioning of the human body for the various x-ray images that are taken for diagnosis, and the resulting films may be studied to aid in calibrating an x-ray machine for identifying the radiographic image of known structures.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,073 to James L. Robar and Brenda G. Clark for an anthropomorphic film phantom for three-dimensional dosimetry issued Dec. 23, 2003 provides the following state of technology information, “Stereotactic radiosurgery is a method for treating brain lesions, using collimated convergent beams of x-ray photons produced by a clinical linear accelerator. In order to conform the administered dose distribution to the delineated volume of the lesion, while sparing healthy adjacent tissue, the method requires an extremely high spatial accuracy of approximately ±1 millimeter (mm). The method also requires an accuracy of ±2% in controlling the magnitude of the administered dose. Because the success of stereotactic radiosurgery hinges on the accurate delivery of dosage of x-ray photons to the lesion, simulated radiosurgery using a suitable phantom, or a pseudo-object, is performed prior to actual application of the radiosurgery to a human patient, to record and verify the resulting dose distribution. The result of the simulated radiosurgery may be used to adjust stereotactic radiosurgery parameters to ensure that the desired dose distribution is applied to a human patient.”